The Dark Knight's Princess
by war22360
Summary: Multiple One-shots of batXwonder adventures, please favorite, follow, and review. Also ENJOY!
1. Sparring

Batman walked calmly through the Watchtower's dorm hall. At the end of the hall, he made a sharp turn into the sparring room. Batman removed his mask, letting it blend into his cape. Without his mask, he was only Bruce Wayne, a playboy billionaire. Bruce looked down at Earth through the sparring room's massive window. The shining sun gave his dark black suit an orange tint as it rose from the other half of his home planet.

Bruce was surprised when he heard the doors rip open. He slowly turned around to be greeted by his Amazon Princess counterpart. "Hey Bruce," smiled Wonder Woman. "Hey Diana," grumbled Bruce. The Dark Knight turned his back, gazing back at the Earth. The beautiful princess noticed something ticking at her close friend. "Bruce are you okay?" "I'm fine let's spar," said Bruce, turning around. "Okay," smirked Diana.

The princess leaped at her target, knocking him down. Bruce grabbed her shoulders roughly and rolled over, pinning her now. "I could get used to this," laughed Diana lightly. Bruce smiled and stared right in her eyes. "I guess I'd agree with you," chuckled Bruce. _What am I saying? What's this weird feeling, why am I doing this, What am I doing? _Exclaimed Bruce in his mind. Suddenly as Diana wrapped her hands around he tipped his head kissing her.

Diana looked back at him. "Well, lets spar then." The Amazon kicked him off and put him in a headlock. Bruce grabbed her hand and twisted it, knocking her over. "Not so fast princess." Diana grinned and kicked his chest, helping herself up. "Well it looks like the Dark Knight himself is getting rusty on his moves," joked the beautiful amazon. "I guess so," said Bruce kissing her.


	2. Jealousy

Superman and Wonder Woman flew over the African Savannah with Batman gliding under them as if he was their shadow. The Trinity landed on the beige colored ground. Batman pulled out a projected blue map from his belt that lead to Gorilla Grodd's base. "Are we close, Bruce?" asked the Amazon Princess. "Yes, Diana," replied the Dark Knight. "Well then, lets get going," grumbled Superman. Diana noticed something was irritating her friend. "Clark are you okay?" "Yes Diana, I'm fine, now lets get going," replied the Man of Steel.

Diana leaned on Bruce's shoulder and stared him in the eyes drowsily. "So is it a base, or a gorilla city?" chuckled Bruce's beautiful _new _girlfriend. They decided to keep their relationship secret for a while so no one in the league teased or got _jealous _about them dating. "It's Grodd's base, I assure you, Princess," smirked Batman. "Like Clark said, lets get going," said the Dark Knight, following Superman.

Bruce caught up with his best friend, Clark. "Hey, what's biting at you?" "I'm fine, why?" questioned Superman firmly. "You sounded bothered and grouchy a few moments ago." Clark turned around, facing his friend. "Lois is sick and I'm just nervous," lied Superman. "Oh, well I gotta go get something from the Javelin," replied Bruce. Wonder Woman took Bruce's place and walked next to the Man of Steel. "What's really bugging you, you can tell me." Superman sighed. "Fine, I think you like Bruce and I'm nervous about it.

Diana scowled. "Bruce and I are dating, Clark. We tried to keep it secret so no one got jealous, and plus Clark, you know I think of you as a brother." "I know," sighed Clark. "Well now we have to wait for Bruce," remarked Superman. Soon enough, Batman returned. "Lets hurry, Grodd's planting an atomic bomb underground!" breathed Batman roughly. The Trinity looked at each other fiercely, then ran after Grodd's base.


	3. Whips and Lassos

Commissioner Gordon removed the trap sheets from Batman's signal and flipped the switch on the back, turning it on. The yellow and black light shined on the bottom of Gotham's dark gray clouds. As Gordon turned his head, Batman was standing right next to him. Gordon leaped back surprised and scared. "What is it Gordon?" commanded Batman. "Catwoman's escaped from Arkham Asylum and is headed for Gotham Bank." "I'll be there," nodded Batman, gliding away.

Catwoman slashed her claws against the windows, crawling inside the Gotham Bank, crunching the shredded glass. Two security guards blasted their pistols at Catwoman. "Stop right there ma'am," demanded a guard. Catwoman dodged the bullets and ignored him, she leaped onto him and slashed his face, letting him drop. She then went for the other guard, he dropped his pistol and started to run off. Catwoman whipped his feet, making him drop "Lights out boy scout," smirked Catwoman slamming his face to the marble floor.

Just as Catwoman finished destroying the cameras, she headed toward the vaul. Batman glided through the window and kicked Catwoman in the arm, sending her flying. "Enough Selina," "Coming after me again Bruce, or just coming for _love_?" smirked Selina. "I regret the times I did come for love, Catwoman." Catwoman scowled and unsheathed her claws once more. She dashed at Batman, stabbing his chest and stomach area. She slammed him onto the tile ground, leaping off of him and towards the vault.

"Stop right there, you thief!" ordered Wonder Woman as she arrived in the bank. Selina turned around shocked and angry. "So you're the one who stole Bruce from me?" Catwoman growled and jumped at Wonder Woman. "Diana…?" moaned Bruce before passing out. Diana pulled out her lasso and wrapped it around Catwoman's wrist, throwing her into the wall. "Oh, so you wanna play ropes princess?" snapped Selina, pulling out her whip. Wonder Woman dodged the first cracks by the whip, then punch Selina in the face knocking her out. Diana picked up Bruce and flew to the Batcave. "Next time, tell me about your Ex's Bruce," chuckled Diana.


	4. Back Breaking

Bane stared Batman directly in the eyes, giving the message of death. "You choose Wayne, shall I break your body, or spirit?" growled Bane with an invisible smirk. "Neither!" roared Batman, grabbing Bane's head and slamming it into his knee. A loud crackling sound echoed through the Batcave as Bruce Wayne jerked backwards, his hands cupped on his right knee. Bane laughed sinisterly. "You fool!" chuckled Bane, sending Batman flying across the Batcave with one swipe of his massive arm.

Wonder Woman flyed as fast she could to Gotham City. Batman had contacted her to come to the Batcave before he noticed Bane hiding. Wonder Woman knew he was in trouble. She finally reached Gotham, now trying to find Wayne Manor. _Hopefully the gods let Bruce have the chance to live._ Sighed Wonder Woman to herself solemnly. Bane grabbed Batman's neck tightly and slammed him to the rocky floor, punching his face. "Tonight is you final night Bruce Wayne!" shouted Bane, getting ready to pound at his enemy's face once more.

Just before Bane could destroy Wayne's masked face, Wonder Woman blasted through the Batcave lead walls and knocked over Bane. The massive man grasped Diana by her waist and threw her at Batman's giant penny. Bouncing off the copper circle, Wonder Woman collapsed onto the floor, being smashed by the huge penny. "Diana, no!" roared Batman, ignoring the pain as he ran fiercely at Bane.

Bane darkly laughed as Bruce charged at him. Just before Batman could even touch his foe, Bane picked him up and slammed the Batman onto his highly muscular knee. Bruce Wayne hollered in the most pain he's ever felt in his entire life. Bane broke the Batman. After the quick loud nap that came from Batman's broken back, there was a long eerie silence. "Since you couldn't choose Wayne, chose for you," laughed Bane letting Batman drop and roll onto the floor. Diana emerged from the penny and punched Bane out of the cave, manor, and hopefully Gotham. "Bruce!"she cried, running to him. Wonder Woman got onto one knee and held her love's head kissing him. "Thank you Diana…" groaned Batman, falling asleep in her hands.


	5. Too Close for Comfort

Wonder Woman exited the Watchtower's cafeteria and turned left into white medical room. Diana first noticed Batman's surgery was finished with a metal spinal cord slightly peeking from his back. The Amazon smoothly caressed the Dark Knight's shoulder, and down to his lower back. "Hey, Wondy!" smiled Flash, zooming into the medical room's entrance. "Is it Berry or Walley," grumbled Bruce darkly. "Walley, Bruce," smiled Diana. "No!" growled Batman knowing he was going to be annoyed.

"Too bad you're hurt Bats, can't get me for a _long _time!" chuckled Walley. Wonder Woman laughed softly. "Oh, just wait 'till I'm out of here!" growled Bruce. Diana smiled and kissed Bruce's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll have my eye on Walley," said the Amazon Princess. "C'mon, lets leave him alone and get something to eat in the cafeteria, I'm hungry," remarked Diana, nudging Flash with her elbow. Walley smiled with a blush, _I'm dating Diana! Well technically. _"Oh, and Flash, don't get any ideas with her, or I _will _put you in the position I'm in," threatened Batman.

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to Batsy, she's as arrogant and stubborn as you," lied the Scarlet Speedster to the Dark Knight's warning. Bruce glared at Berry's sidekick. "What are you getting?" asked Diana, sliding lasagna onto her plate and sprinkling parmesan cheese on top. "Pizza, like always," replied Walley, putting two sausage pizza slices on his plate. The two sat a the third middle table in front of the large glass screen that showed Earth. Bruce watched the cafe cameras, glaring at Walley the most from the small security screen in the medical room.

Flash removed his red mask and took a bite of his pizza. He looked at Diana, adoring her beauty as she ate her lasagna. "So, what do you see in _him_ anyways?" wondered Flash. "His bravery," she replied. Diana took another bite, sauce getting sauce all over her lips. "Umm you got sauce on your face, let me get that," Flash quickly kissed Diana, getting the sauce off of her before she could grab a napkin. Batman tensed from what he saw on the security screen. "WALLEY!" _Uh oh! _thought Walley zooming off, leaving a frustrated princess.


End file.
